elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Old Ways (Daggerfall)
The Old Ways Treść Oryginał= The Old Ways by Celarus The Customs and Philosophy of Grave and Faithful Council We who know the Old Ways are well aware of the existence of a spiritual world invisible to the unenlightened. Just as one living in a kingdom but unaware of the political machinations may see a new tax or battle preparation as capricious fortune, many observe floods, famines, and madness with helpless incomprehension. This is deplorable. As the great Cuilean Darnizhaan moaned, "The power of ignorance can truly shatter mithril like glass." What, after all, is the origin of these spiritual forces that move the invisible strings of Mundus? Any neophyte of Artaeum knows that the spirits are our ancestors, and that, while living, they too were bewildered by the spirits of their ancestors, and so on to the original Acharyai. The daedra and gods the common people turn to are no more than the spirits of superior men and women whose power and passion granted them great influence in the phantom world. Certainly, this is our truth and our religion, but how does it help us in our sacred duty to seliffrnsae, or "provide grave and faithful counsel"? Firstly, we can easily grasp the necessity of both bringing good men great power and making powerful men good. We recognize the multiple threats that a strong tyrant represents -- he breeds cruelty which feeds the daedra Boethiah and hatred which feeds the daedra Vaernima; if he should he die performing a particularly malevolent act, he may go to rule in Oblivion; worst of all, he inspires othervillians to power and other rulers to villiany. Knowing this, we have developed patience in our dealings with such despots. They should be crippled, humiliated, impoverished, imprisoned. Other counselors than we may advocate assassination or warfare, which, aside from its spiritual significance, is expensive, aleatric, and likely to cause at least as much pain to innocents as the brutish dictator was inflicting. No, we are intelligence gathers, dignified diplomats, not revolutionaries. How, then, are our counselors "faithful"? We are faithful only to the Old Ways -- it is essential always to remember the spiritual world in watching our world. Performing the Rites of Moawita on the 2nd of Hearth Fire and the Vigyld on the 1st of Second Seed are essential means of empowering the salutary ghosts and debilitating the unclean spirits. How, then, are we faithful to those we counsel and to the Isle of Artaeum? Perhaps the sage Taheritae said it best: "In Mundus, conflict, disparity is what brings change, and change is most sacred of all the eleven forces. Change is the force without focus or origin, and it is the duty of the disciplined Psijic (enlightened one) to dilute change where it brings greed, gluttony, sloth, ignorance, prejudice, cruelty ... (Taheritae lists the 111 Prodigalities) ... and to encourage change where it brings excellence, beauty, happiness, and enlightenment. As such, the faithful counsel has but one master, his mind. If the man the Psijic counsels acts wickedly and brings oegnithr ("bad change") and will not be counselled, it is the Psijics duty to counterbalance the oegnithr by any means necessary." A student of the Old Ways may indeed vassal himself to a lord, but it is a risky relationship. Should the lord refuse wise counsel and order the Psijic (to use Taheritae's out-moded word) to perform an act contrary to the teachings of the Old Ways, there are few available options. The Psijic may abandon his lord, which will bring shame on him and the Isle of Artaeum, and so may never be allowed home again. The Psijic may also kill himself. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Pradawne Ścieżki Autor: Celarus Zwyczaje i Filozofia Poważnej i Wiernej Rady My, którzy znamy Pradawne Ścieżki, dobrze zdajemy sobie sprawę z istnienia świata duchowego, niedostrzegalnego dla mniej oświeconych. Tak, jak ktoś, kto żyje w królestwie, ale nie ma świadomości działań politycznych, mógłby uważać podatki czy bitwy za kaprys losu, tak też wielu obserwuje powodzie, klęski głodu czy szaleństwo z poczuciem bezsilnego niezrozumienia. Stan taki jest godny ubolewania. Jak powiedział wielki Cuilean Darnizhaan: „Siła ignorancji potrafi prawdziwie rozbić mithril niczym szkło”. Jakie więc jest pochodzenie sił duchowych, które pociągają za niewidzialne sznurki maszyny Mundus? Nawet neofita na wyspie Artaeum wie, że są to duchy naszych przodków... za życia i oni byli zadziwieni tym, co robiły duchy ich przodków, i tak aż po pierwotnych Acharyai. Daedra i bogowie, do których zwracają się prości ludzie, są nikim więcej, niż duchami kobiet i mężczyzn, których siła i duchowa pasja za życia przyniosły wpływy w świecie zjaw. Taka jest nasza prawda i nasza religia. Jak jednak pomaga nam to w wypełnianiu obowiązku seliffrnsae, czyli zapewniania „poważnej i wiernej porady”? Po pierwsze, łatwo jest pojąć zarówno konieczność obdarzania dobrych ludzi wielką siłą, jak i konieczność sprawiania, by ludzie obdarzeni wielką siłą byli dobrzy. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z zagrożeń, jakie niesie ze sobą władza tyrana, rodzi ona okrucieństwo, które wzmacnia daedrotha Boethiah i nienawiść, która wzmacnia daedrotha Vaernimę; jeśli władca taki zginie po spełnieniu szczególnie odrażającego czynu, czeka go tron Otchłani; co najgorsze, stanowi przykład dla innych nikczemników pożądających siły oraz zachętę dla innych osób obdarzonych siłą, by poszły w kierunku nikczemności. Nie zapominając o tej wiedzy, rozwinęliśmy naszą cierpliwość w zadawaniu się z takimi despotami. Powinno się ich upokarzać, doprowadzać do ubóstwa, więzić. Inni doradcy mogą opowiadać się za zabójstwem czy wojną, są to rozwiązania duchowo nieistotne, a przy tym kosztowne i mające tendencję do niesienia bólu i strat raczej osobom postronnym, niż samym dyktatorom. Nie. My jesteśmy wywiadowcami, pełnymi godności dyplomatami, nie rewolucjonistami. Na czym więc polega „wierność” naszych porad? Jesteśmy wierni tylko Pradawnym Ścieżkom, uważamy, że kwestią najwyższej wagi jest spoglądanie na świat duchowy, kiedy działa się w świecie fizycznym. Dokonywanie Rytuałów Moawity drugiego dnia Domowego Ogniska i Vigyld pierwszego dnia Drugiego Siewu jest podstawowym sposobem na nadanie siły duchom uzdrawiającym, a odebranie jej tym, które niosą zniszczenie. Jak zatem jesteśmy wierni tym, którym doradzamy, i samej wyspie Artaeum? Najlepiej ujął to chyba mędrzec Taheritae: „W Mundus konflikt i różnorodność wywołują zmianę, a zmiana jest najświętszą z Jedenastu Sił. Zmiana jest siłą bez kierunku i pochodzenia. Zadaniem zdyscyplinowanego Psijica („Oświeconego”) jest minimalizowanie zmiany tam, gdzie niesie ona chciwość, żarłoczność, lenistwo, ignorancję, uprzedzenia i okrucieństwo... (Taheritae wymienia tu 111 Marności), a wspomaganie zmiany tam, gdzie niesie ona doskonałość, piękno, szczęście i oświecenie. Wierny doradca ma tylko jednego mistrza: rozum. Jeśli osoba, której doradza Psijic, postępuje niewłaściwie i powoduje oegnithr („złą zmianę”) i nie przyjmuje rad, by działać inaczej, obowiązkiem Psijica jest zrównoważyć tę zmianę wszelkimi niezbędnymi środkami.” Student Pradawnych Ścieżek może związać się z jednym panem, ale jest to układ ryzykowny. Jeżeli bowiem ów pan odmówi przyjęcia rady swego doradcy i nakaże Psijicowi (by posłużyć się starodawnym terminem Taheritae) wykonać akt sprzeczny z nauką Pradawnych Ścieżek, niewiele dróg zostanie dla takiego doradcy otwartych. Może porzucić swojego pana, co jednak sprowadzi wstyd na niego i wyspę Artaeum, może więc nigdy już nie wrócić do domu. Może też po prostu się zabić… Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki